


Will you be my valentine?

by chaosmyth948



Category: Yuzuru Hanyu Fandome, costume Fandome
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948





	Will you be my valentine?

Scene 1: “You got that James Dean daydream look in your eyes.”  
BGM： Style-Taylor Swift 

“叙一，今年的第一轮邀约大概筛选过了吗？有特别意向吗？”

“哦，筛选过了，您看一下，用马克笔圈出来的就是有意向的。”叙一把那一沓文件递过去，随后拿起桌上那杯榛果拿铁喝了一口，“您看这样时间安排如何，若是有冲突我们再商量。”

“奇怪了。你最近怎么这么爱往北美那边跑？”总协调人翻了翻邀约表，似是无意的问了一句。

叙一这边握着杯子的手不争气得抖了抖，甚至下意识有些心虚得摸了摸口袋里的手机，想来这会儿差着时差，这会儿来信才有鬼了，于是才放下心回道，“是吗？我挑的时候主要是看的主题。虽说我在英国读的硕士，但在多伦多交换进修的那半学期觉得北美的古典音乐趋势还挺不错的。欧洲巡演的口碑这两年做的挺好，下个季度我想试试再做一轮规模大一点的北美巡演。”

“北美巡演是个挺不错的主意，等我们敲下了邀约档期后再细聊吧。我等下会按照你的意向做一个日程表出来，大概下午2点再来确认一下？”

“嗯，好的，麻烦您了，那我先去看看排练的进度了。”

走出小会议室，叙一在关上门后才彻底松了一口气，他一手端着咖啡一手摸出手机又查了一遍那份上半年活动邀约表。天知道他昨天为了这份日程表差不多一宿没睡好，又要旁敲侧击得问seimei的空余时间还不能让对方察觉他打的小算盘，又要照顾到一直颇为青睐他的欧洲几个大音乐节主办方的面子，还要考虑到自己导师的人情。

既然都这么劳心费神了，这日程表可不要出什么差错才对。尤其是，下个月的那个日子。

他调出了一早他们的聊天记录。这是他今天第三次翻来覆去得看那段无比肉麻的对话了，虽说他自己都觉得太过羞耻，但自从跟seimei交往以来，曾经以为绝对做不来的事好像都做的来了。

他的恋人虽然自称是个理科生，但情话讲起来一套一套的，从小被正经礼仪培养着的叙一鲜少听得到这种话，明明知道这话带有明显的调情意味，但还是很没出息的受用着。虽说二十多岁才开始人生首段恋爱，叙一倒也不后悔，他的时间几乎全数奉献给了音乐，也因为音乐成就了今天的自己，对于突然开始的这段恋情，他并无太多的顾虑，只是想好好享受爱情带来的甜蜜。

喜欢一个人的感觉，真的很美好，但有时候也挺烦人的，但因为是那个人，烦人似乎也成了一种情趣。他与seimei在异国相识，但seimei基本定居西雅图，因为平日工作繁忙已经连续好几年没有回国了，他们正式交往的这1年里，都是叙一借着演出，巡演与休假的机会才能见面，热恋期就这么个煎熬法着实令人苦恼，但正是因为每次要隔段时间才能见面，倒也格外珍视彼此的存在，至少叙一是这么认为的。

大概谈了恋爱后他整个人都变得有些不一样，叙一的乐团同僚跟工作团队成员多少有点察觉，素日对排练效果要求格外严格的人最近突然柔和了不少，除却日常工作会议与排练私底下更是经常瞧不见叙一的踪影，最反常的是，以往除却社交场合以外都不怎么笑的冷面叙神最近在公开场合笑的次数有点多，可本人似乎对自己笑颜的杀伤力毫不知觉。早年间就在叙一团队里的工作人员带着自家的傻儿子终于开了情窦的老母亲心态欣然地接受了这个事实，叙一正式出道以来的自我管理严格的有些过分了，能谈谈恋爱接接人气未尝不是一件好事。

开了情窦的高冷叙神私底下画风转变的如此明显，而另一面，多年游走情场不曾失意的seimei也被自己的工作同僚跟朋友嫌弃的彻底。

Party虽说还会去，但去的不如往日频繁，去pub喝酒也不会像以往一样顺带猎个艳。问起来最近为何表现的像个妻管严的已婚人士，seimei淡定地回了一句，“I am in relationship.”但那位正式交往的对象多数时间不在他身边，在他身边的时候也是两个人卿卿我我，哪有机会带出来认识，更何况，以seimei的判断，是断然不能把叙一介绍给他这群放得比他太开，比他还没节操的朋友的。  
说起来，大家也真算不上什么朋友，只是感情观类似，一块儿玩的开心罢了。

已是深夜两点，已经回复过叙一消息说是已经休息了的seimei其实还没有回家，按时差算他这边还是周末，本来已经准备休息，却被大学时代起的一个朋友叫过来接他回家，但不知不觉就被加入了这场混乱的party,音乐声震的耳膜有些痛，大尺度的游戏玩了好几轮。学生时代每每被final折磨的要死要活的时候他觉得来这么一场party能令他解压解的彻底，正式工作后便觉得这么一场玩儿下来有些力不从心了，大概是长了岁数，工作压力比学业压力来的重。

Seimei趁着音乐停下的空档问目前神智还算清醒的好友到底还要不要回家，却被朋友坑了个彻底，替他上阵玩了一轮游戏，好巧不巧得手气巨好还赢了，可有些时候赢了比输了被捉弄的可能性还大。抽了个惩罚果然是一样的没下限，现场随便找个人接吻30秒，seimei反手就去拽坑自己的队友，可朋友死皮赖脸的拒绝，“我跟你认识这么多年了让我跟你接吻30秒半夜我会做噩梦的好吗！”

Seimei的兴致也被带了出来，别的不说，他征服欲强是出了名的，但是后来被人劝下了，说是好友没有参与这场游戏，不能算是合适的对象。只想尽快脱身的seimei扫了几眼身边的人，一眼便看到了刚刚从他进门来就一直试着同他搭讪但被他婉拒的一个金发碧眼的青年，青年比他还高，典型北美人的骨架，对比之下身型明显有些单薄的seimei气势上却丝毫不输对方，他喝下杯子里最后一口威士忌，拽着对方的领子就亲了下去，周围的起哄声一波比一波响。

虽说亚洲人偏柔和的长相与略单薄的身材不符合北美的主流审美，但seimei却着实是个适应的很好的例外，多数人都会为他温和的外表吸引，但接触后才会发现他也有着北美人的幽默感与格外开朗的性格，调起情来熟练而强势，这也是seimei在圈内格外受欢迎的原因。seimei这一亲直接让他成为了整场party的焦点，他虽说没喝多少酒，但这会儿多少有些上头了，这么一来倒来彻底进了状态，亲完了人还不忘调戏对方一把，“跟我接吻不会让你做噩梦，做个好梦吧。”

站在一旁看好戏的朋友还嫌事儿不够大，在一旁起哄道，“seimei,亲了人家就要对人家负责的呀！”

Seimei这才想起陷害他的老朋友，眯了眯眼睛，全然忽视了刚刚被他撩过的青年含情脉脉的眼神，直接朝他的老朋友走过去，一边轻声说道，“Let me tell you what’s a nightmare.”

这场闹剧终于算是结束了，seimei着实气的不轻，这种大尺度的游戏他以前玩的很开，只是最近尤为不习惯，虽然知道这只是一帮人喝多了酒神智不清的恶趣味，但总觉得心里不踏实，说不上来的感觉。随即他的facebook就多了一条好友申请，seimei点开来看，头像照片是刚刚同他接吻的那个青年。

他还未点通过或拒绝的选项，messenger的对话框已经跳出了一条颇具有暗示性的信息。seimei觉得格外烦躁，直接退出了两个程序，代驾来的很快，坐上车时他觉得头疼的厉害，心想一会儿状态要是不好怕是又要被导师训了。  
当他揉着有些宿醉的脑袋去上班的时候，仅属于他与叙一的聊天对话框亮了起来，等红灯的时候seimei划开频幕，叙一是发了一张像是日程表一样的东西，没发文字，回了几个字符表情，seimei对这类网络流行语不太敏感，横竖没琢磨出来叙一是什么意思，正欲语音输入问一下他，叙一那便像是早就知道了什么一样，回了一句，“周一开工愉快！记得看表格里我圈出来的部分～爱你！”  
Seimei看着又蹦出来的几个小熊表情，想起了叙一那只宝贝的不得了的小白熊玩偶，心想他的恋人身上的反差萌还真不是一点半点啊。

看到叙一的信息，原本烦躁的心情才总算是平复了下来。异地恋虽说苦恼了些，但有些时候还是颇有好处的。因为多数时间见不着面，类似这样及时的问候格外暖人心。更何况，叙一从长相到性格都清新的令人赏心悦目，跟昨天那群没节操没下限的登徒子一比简直不是一个世界的人。想到这儿的时候seimei自嘲的笑了一下，他都忘了他自己曾经也是个跟他们一样没节操的登徒子，虽说现在收敛了不少，但昨天既然还放得开去玩儿就说明他的老毛病还没改。

生活不易，总得来点刺激。seimei这么安慰着自己，到了医院便回了叙一的信息，叮嘱他早点睡，自己会根据他的日程表做调休。忙了一上午，Seimei才得了时间好好研究叙一发过来的日程表，看了几眼便也明白这个小东西前天是打的什么小算盘了。算起来，今年是他们交往的第一个年头，也是第一个情人节。说起来，纵横情场多年的Seimei印象里至少有过3个只谈肉体不谈感情的情人节了，虽说谈肉体也是谈感情的一种极端方式，但面对叙一，总是这么直白露骨终归是不合适的。更何况，距离他们第一次坦诚相对也没过去多久，有过初次的经历，seimei才意识到叙一在感情里还真的是白纸一张，他有些惊讶，但也有了从未有过的一分谨慎。

但这份谨慎能把持多久，Seimei自己其实也没有多少自信，对待叙一，他知道不能用太多的调情技巧，需要的是服从于感情的本能。

Seimei脑海中其实已经有了一个大致的安排，既然是event，那就要一直吊叙一的胃口了，推拉技术掌握极佳的seimei顺利得套路了自家单纯的恋人，说是情人节当天工作排的满脱不开身，只能晚上去找他了，叙一自然是表示理解的，说白天忙也没关系，他当天下了演出后会先跟他那位搞Jazz的朋友那里见个面玩一玩，seimei晚点来接他就好。

可情人节那天结束了演出，叙一回到酒店换了衣服，收拾了东西正准备去找自己朋友的时候，seimei发了信息过来，说是已经在酒店门口等他了。

叙一以为seimei为了自己推了工作，表示十分歉意，甚至要他回去工作，直到seimei把早就调整过来的排班表给叙一看了后叙一才知道这么一段时间他一直被seimei套路了，虽说还是有点生气的，但见了面就闹情绪无疑是浪费时间，便也只好认了，一边正色警告道，“以后可不许这么开玩笑，万一有很重要的事怎么办。”

Seimei认真的认了个错，说道，“我是有分寸的，若是不喜欢，以后断然不会这样了。”

“倒也不是不喜欢。”叙一坐在副驾驶座位上理了理领结，“大概是我平日里太认真了，开不太起玩笑，或许是我的问题，你不要介意。”

Seimei瞧叙一这么一副认真的样子倒也多了几分谨慎，便开玩笑似得活跃氛围，“你对我可不用这么客气啦，我做的不妥让你觉得不舒心是我的错，不是你的问题。”

“哦，你不介意就好。如果我哪里让你觉得不太舒心了，你也要告诉我哦～”  
“好。”  
Seimei带叙一去吃晚饭的那家餐厅是他学生时代打过工的地方，老板还认识他，见他这次带了个气质如此出众的人过来还打趣他是不是中了彩票才交了这么一位从身材到相貌都引人注目的璧人，叙一对本土的俚语不太熟悉，但是横竖事明白了对方是在夸自己，便礼貌得回应着，seimei见状也只能婉求老板放他一马，别再揭他老底了，但老板就是吃准了叙一的好奇心，连着讲了好几个seimei的黑历史，惹的叙一接连笑了好久，他一笑就模糊了年龄，说他十八九岁估计都有人信，但还是很照顾着seimei的面子，“我……我不笑了，谁还没个黑历史啊，我也有的……改天跟你讲啦。”

Seime盯着叙一的笑容，心想这黑历史曝的也算值了。便也不再在乎这么多，“我的黑历史能让你多笑笑，也挺有价值的。”

晚饭吃完后seimei理应是要送叙一回酒店的，但是却在一个叉口转了另一个方向，朝着海边公路的方向开去，叙一不知道seimei葫芦里卖的什么药，但心想既然是明天下午的飞机，在外面多待会儿也没什么，便也没再多问，但当seimei找了一个隐蔽的位置把车停下时，叙一觉得更奇怪了，便问道，“这里是哪里呀？”

Seimei调着车内的温度，回道，“有个很重要的礼物在这儿呢，要不要猜猜？”

叙一估计着这才是seimei这次event的开始，便十分配合得回道，“我猜，会不会有海边烟花什么的。”

“嗯，是个不错的想法。话说回来，你有带礼物给我吗？”  
叙一听罢便一脸的埋怨，“不早说要早点来接我，我放在酒店了，真的不是没准备哦～挑了好久的。”

“其实，你人来了就是最棒的礼物了。” 

跟seimei处久了，叙一自然是听出了这话里的内容，他整理领结的手都有些不自然，心跳加速的厉害，“是……是吗？”

“当然。” seimei牵过叙一的手的时候动作极为温柔，“叙一应该知道，接下来要做什么的对吧？”

车子内的暖气温度虽说不高，衣服越来越少的叙一反而觉得热的更厉害，他终归是脸皮薄，但每每面对seimei的时候却又一点办法都没有。这个人像是有某种魔法，能够轻而易举地令他抛下那些礼节，常常脑袋一热就忘了什么是面子什么是羞耻心。

“Hey，宝贝，放轻松。” Seimei顺着叙一形状姣好的蝴蝶骨一路抚摸下去，到了接近尾椎骨的某个位置的时候力道稍微重了些，叙一的呼吸声瞬间沉重了起来，像是努力压抑着什么一样。

Seimei 一手便轻轻把埋在自己肩膀上的小鸵鸟捉了出来，车里的光线有些暗，虽说看不太清叙一的表情，但seimei轻触着他发烫的耳尖就知道，他的小王子这是害羞了。

阅人无数的seimei自是把这当成了情趣，便一边同叙一接着吻，一边继续进行着取悦他的动作，偶尔略带挑逗意味地熟练把玩着脆弱的地方，直到听到这素来一本正经的人真的忍不住叫出声来时才算是满意，但那声音一听就是委屈地像要哭出来的样子，这才意识到刚刚有些过火，便把人揽在怀里边吻边安慰着。

几次接触下来，从叙一在情事中生涩的反应中seimei便大概明了，他或许真的是叙一的第一个男人。事实已经摆在眼前，为什么非得加个或许，seimei自己也不太清楚。他不太习惯于把人想的太过圣洁，即便是他现在抱着的就是个百年难得一见的，从内到外都干净纯洁的彻彻底底的人。第一次把叙一弄哭的时候他甚至有了强烈的负罪感，但对方即便是哭红了眼睛却还往自己怀里钻的样子却让他相信，或许这只是他从未见过的一类性格属性的人呢。

看似内敛，甚至有些难以接近，敞开心扉后还是收敛的，但被逼着放下了含蓄后的性格才是真正的宝藏。seimei轻吻着叙一敏感的耳廓，暗示性地在他某处点了点，随后模仿着并不太地道的英音问道，“May I?”

叙一被刚刚seimei那一阵挑弄弄的羞耻心全无，但对接下要进行的那事儿多少还有些紧张心理，尤其是在这公开而封闭的狭小空间里，浑身上下的感官都敏感到了极点，Seimei虽然礼貌性地问了他可不可以，但手上的动作早就开始了，他为身体里那股被激起的快感感到陌生，有些抗拒，但又无法真正拒绝，情到浓处了却又想起了另外一件重要的事，气息有点不太稳的问seimei, “可是……没有……那个怎么行啊。”

Seimei自然是知道叙一含蓄的“那个” 是什么的，抬手便从自己口袋里摸出了一个银色的方形小包装袋，已然适应昏暗光线的叙一一眼就看出来了那东西，整个人又有些不好意思了，“不会吧，你真的随身把这种东西……带……带在身上吗？”

Seimei笑得狡黠，亲了一口害羞的小东西，一边咬开了包装袋，这才开始正式进入主题，“为了你的健康我也得随身备着呀。”

“你不会……总想着要跟我做……做这种事吧？” 叙一这才意识到这事儿没那么简单，身体慢慢被打开的感觉陌生却又熟悉，本来扶在seimei肩膀上的双手下意识的揪得更紧。  
“当然了。宝贝儿，不要紧张，放松。” Seimei按着身上人柔韧的腰肢，耐心地引导着，直到完全占有了他后才在人的耳边说了句风流话，“其实今天我刚见到你的时候就想这么做了，忍了好久呢。”

“好……好变态啊……” 叙一咬着嘴唇，忍着交合带来的一阵阵刺激，虽说现在是他跪坐在seimei身上，可主导权现在完全在seimei手里，他除了配合放松全无别的办法。

“可你不是蛮喜欢我变态的样子吗，宝贝儿？” Seimei的力道重了几分，次次照顾在叙一的敏感点上，叙一被弄的实在难耐得不行，下意识的往后躲，一手捂住嘴巴，他还是不能接受自己偶尔发出的令他自己都不好意思的呻吟。

见叙一还是如此含蓄，seimei便换了个姿势把人严实的压在身下，轻而易举得按住了叙一的两只手。叙一瞧着对方跟自己差不多的身高与偏瘦的体型，肌肉力量却一点不含糊，从线条优美的小臂，到比自己结实些的肩膀，再到每次发力时腰腹部微微绷紧的肌肉，都无一例外的，令人着迷。被压制的他也只能后悔自己平时锻炼得不多了，可这么一来可是想跑都没得跑了，他还是稍微挣扎了一下，抬腿踢了踢身上的人，“你轻一点啊……还是会痛的。”

Seimei轻吻着叙一得额头，看着对方已经微微泛红的眼尾，征服欲反倒被点燃了。

好想看他哭泣的样子，可这又是什么恶趣味？seimei稍微一用力便轻松得将身下人身体打的更开，以上之下，以面对面，进犯了这位刚刚同他陷入热恋不久情人的爱情洪荒。

叙一这次是真的被欺负惨了，空间狭小，seimei又这么压着他，顶着他最为敏感脆弱的地方几乎是大力地研磨着，他无处可逃只能这么受着。可他初尝情事不久脸皮又薄，哪里受得住这么个刺激的玩儿法，到最后真的是哭着求seimei慢一些，殊不知他这副委屈又可怜的样子在seimei看来才是最佳的催情剂，每次打算温柔一点却总是抑制不住得想继续弄哭他。

本以为叙一会生气，但可能到最后也没多少体力了，待两人都疏解过后却又抱着seimei不撒手。

“你可真是坏死了……”叙一费了不少力气才把气理顺了，抬手便是一巴掌招呼了过去，力道却绵绵软软的，不像是责备，反倒像是撒娇。

Seimei 牵过那只手放在唇边吻了一下，一边轻抚着叙一湿漉漉的眼角，“可你还是喜欢的对不对。” 

“才不喜欢。”叙一偏过脸去，虽说刚刚丢人丢的彻底，差不多快破罐子破摔了，但这会儿还是要端着面子，“最近几次一见面就做这事儿，你都不害臊吗？”

向来没节操的seimei字典里才没有害臊的说法，便把人正过来亲了一口，“我可不知道害臊两个字怎么写，不如你教教我？”

“不要，你无药可救了。”叙一揉着眉心，刚刚这场情事着实耗费了不少体力，再加上白天倒着时差又排练又演出，他现在乏的很，但又不想就这么一觉睡过去，毕竟距离上次见面少说有1个多月了，都还没能跟seimei聊聊最近的情况，时间宝贵，由不得他再闹小情绪了。叙一两手搭在Seimei的肩膀上，主动亲了seimei一下，“虽说你无药可救了，但我偏偏那么无可救药地喜欢你，你就知足吧。”  
“你说的，在你这儿我可真是不知道什么是知足。” 

Seimei调整了一下姿势把人抱在怀里，一手帮他揉着腰，“都怪你太诱人，我总是渴求不够怎么办。”

“你若是能少一点这么肤浅的喜欢，多一点实在的我倒是会更高兴。”经过刚刚那么一阵，叙一身子还酸疼着，实在是怕seimei兽*性发作再来那么一次，便稍微同他拉开了一点距离，随后又问道，“情人节你给的表示就是这么欺负我吗？”

“这哪是欺负你啊宝贝，这分明是疼爱你啊，你刚刚虽说哭的厉害，但身体还是舒服的对吧？”seimei把快要掉下去的叙一捞了回来。

“你再这么说风流话我可真生气了啊。”叙一皱了皱眉头，抬手便在seimei腰间的肌肉上拧了一把，这人看起来这么瘦却哪儿哪儿都是肌肉，摸起来手感也极佳。本来打算拧他几下出出气，但一摸到seimei明显的腹肌线条就收不住手了，素日游走在琴弦上的灵活指尖不经意得在那线条上游走挑弄着。

一向不排斥肢体接触的seimei搂着叙一笑了出来，“亲爱的，我也就说句俏皮话而已，你自己不说一句话把风流事都做到底了，说说看，就这么个占我便宜，打算怎么补偿呢？”

叙一听罢又拧了seimei一下，“你今天晚上占我便宜还少？，我这是讨回来好吗！” 

“来吧，想讨多少讨多少，我今天精力很好，只要你吃的消，一晚上都为你服务。” seimei一听恶趣味便上来了，随即就把叙一刚刚才穿回去的衬衫又解开了几颗扣子。  
叙一见seimei是要动真格了便连忙投降，“好好……算我输了……我不要讨回来了，真的不要了……” 

“当真不要了吗？” Seimei轻抚着叙一腰间细腻的皮肤，叙一骨架小又偏瘦，但比例极好，尤其是腰*臀*部流畅的线条，每次都令seimei爱不释手，本只打算逗逗他就放过他的，但一摸到那流畅的腰线时就又有些口干舌燥了。

seimei平时虽然玩得开，但平时十分有节制，基本都是点到为止，他可真不想昏昏欲睡得上手术台。但似乎一到叙一身上这种节制就不再算数了，或许是因为他们总是要隔一段时间才能见面的新鲜感，还是因为叙一本身同时具有含蓄与性感的特质实在是令人把持不住呢？

可是，总是这么把感情物欲化是不是不太合适呢，尤其是在叙一身上。

除却第一次那蜻蜓点水似的亲吻，他们是在认识彼此小半年后才将接吻当作是再正常不过的事，距离第一次肌肤之亲也不过过去了4个月不到，可这样的进度对seimei而言实在是太反常了，因为叙一同他曾经交往的任何一任对象都不一样。

多数人，包括他自己，对待感情都是带着试探与玩味的态度，甚至有些功利心，一段感情的开始，目的和手段都可以简化为sex,热情消退了好说好散，甚至还能做朋友，不需要有太大的负担。可叙一就太不一样了，seimei自认为有些阅历，却从未见过心智如此纯净的人，纯净到除却音乐的其他部分都像是一尘不染的天空。在这段恋爱里，叙一很容易满足，一个不经意间的吻，一个简单的生日event,一张及时的胃病处方都能令他动容，而这些在seimei看来都是些过时无味的手法。

其实他有些越来越搞不懂同叙一这场看起来如胶似漆的热恋里，自己到底图个什么了。虽说他们算是同时表明的心意，并没有明显的谁先追谁的区分，不存在那一方相对处于被动的说法，但是总是心系于一个人的感觉还是令一直放荡惯了的seimei感觉有些不习惯。seimei大概明白问题其实不在叙一，而在他自己。可是他又不觉得这个问题会是个麻烦，美人在怀不尽情享受简直是暴殄天物。

“当真不要了嘛……刚刚你太用力了，我……我现在还痛着呢。”伏在他怀里的人咬着指头撒起了娇，眨着还有些泛红的眼睛活像只小兔子，seimei轻抚着叙一肉肉的下巴，倒也觉得他这副样子极为罕见，见惯了他在舞台上全身心投入演出的正经模样与平日里对谁都彬彬有礼的作风，偶尔呈现出这么一副服软又娇气的样子，却自然又不造作，怎么看都有种反差萌。

“知道了。我下次一定轻一点，好不好？” Seimei揉着叙一柔软的头发，一边轻轻在他耳边说道。

叙一总算逃过一劫，整个人倒也放松了不少，微微偏过头问道，“你最近都很忙吗？”

“嗯，还好吧。我去年年底刚升的住院医师，这段时间就是天天跟主治医师跑，工作日每天都累得要命呢。”

“真是好辛苦哦。听说学医真的很累哦，晴明为什么决定读医呢？” 

“因为我妈觉得我这么个不沉稳的性格应该学个磨人的专业治治多动症。” Seimei开玩笑似得回道，他倒没想到叙一会对他的职业这么感兴趣。

“可是我觉得你并不算是不沉稳的性格啊，当医生的人不是更应该有耐心才对吗？”

“我现在超级后悔当时为什么学医，尤其是每次看到我导师令人堪忧的发际线，我就开始担心我自己了。”

“哈哈，这个后悔的理由倒是能理解。但我还是认为当医生是个很好的选择呢。我小的时候体质不好，老是进医院，按理说小孩子对医院多少有些恐惧心理，但是我觉得我运气超级好，碰到的主治医生都是很有耐心很温柔的人，就算打针吃药什么的还是很痛苦，也觉得没那么可怕了。虽说有些以偏概全，在我印象里，做得了医生的人一定是很温柔体贴，有爱心的人。”

头一次听到除却病患以外的人对他职业的评价，seimei多少还是有些感动的。医院本身不是什么美好的地方，毕竟谁都不想生病，他从大三开始实习时，每天经历的生离死别带来的冲击远比拯救生命带来的喜悦要多，那个时候年纪小，饶是平日里再不正经碰到生死大事也很难乐观起来，这几年他见得多了，也皮实了不少，自然比以前要好一些。但偶尔也会碰到不理解医师苦衷的病患，偶尔也会质疑自己是不是真的不适合这个职业。

“所以你这是在夸我吗？” Seimei轻笑，这话随口一出，但估计自己这明显不正经的语气又要让叙一不开心了。  
“我就是在夸你啊。”叙一的语气明显轻快了些，“毕竟你总是能被别人感谢，说明你真的全身心付出了很多努力。像我的职业，就算自己努力，也要不断感谢别人才行。”

“这怎么说？你每次演出的时候可是别人给你鼓掌啊。”

“所以才要感谢他们啊。你别看一场演出流程没那么复杂，但是从事前策划，再到排练，再到宣传运营，再到现场演出要牵扯的东西真的太多了，每个人的工作量虽说不算特别大，但缺了哪个人都不行，包括观众也是演出的一部分，他们愿意来听就表明至少他们相信我能带来令他们满意的演出效果，所以才要更努力才行的。”

“我倒是以为像你这样的公众人物多少都有点名人架子呢，不要介意，我不是特指你。”

“理解。我可真不是什么明星偶像，其实我本身也只是个喜欢大提琴的普通人，但因为音乐本身需要有交互性，成为一名演奏家就多少要接受自己半公众人物的身份状态，所以偶尔觉得更辛苦。有些时候并不能完全按照自己的想法去做事，因为很多人在看。”

“那包括跟我谈恋爱吗？” seimei顺口一问，但随即又觉得现在问这个问题不太合适，正欲解释，可叙一却毫不顾忌得回道，“私生活跟工作我一向分得清。相信我啦，我反盯梢能力很强的，好多家小报媒体都放弃盯我了，更何况我也就是在本土跟欧洲那边稍微有那么一点点知名度，在北美我可真跟普通人没什么大的区别，我就这样跟你出来也不会有人注意。”

“那可保不准，你来一轮北美巡演，圈一圈粉，然后我下次跟你约会是不是也得全副武装了？” 

叙一想了想觉得颇有道理，又觉得很有意思，“也是哦，我怎么没想到，本来还想说把这次把北美巡演的规模做大一点，看样子不行…… ”随即又犯了难处，一副纠结得不得了的小表情，“可是这样我就没有理由过来这边找你了呀。”  
“怎么办，好苦恼。”叙一微微侧了侧身子，认真的看着seimei，“你觉得呢？”

seime也只是突然想到这个问题，然而他的重点倒是没放在叙一到底要不要来北美巡演，刚刚叙一那番话或直接或不直接的传达出了某些信息。

在叙一心中，seimei的份量远比seimei自己想象的要重。算起来，他们从1年前相识到现在，基本上都是叙一往这边跑的次数多，明明有直航却总是拐着弯的转机，同时收到的邀约里，就算西部一些城市的演出规模极其配不上他的咖位，他也愿意自费额外在一些不怎么出名的小城市做演出。过往seimei认为叙一是在为北美巡演打基础，但如今看来似乎并不仅仅如此。

“我觉得，只要你觉得来北美做演出开心，那就好好做，争取在这边也出一把名。毕竟你那么演奏这么棒，不能让有音乐共鸣的人听到太可惜了。至于我吗……” Seimei刻意停顿了一下，“偶尔体会一下做公众人物男朋友的感觉也挺不错的，是不是？”

叙一被seimei的回复逗笑了，“合着你这么想出名啊？”

Seimei轻笑，“对啊，你就全当满足我也想出名的愿望尽情来北美圈粉吧，我尽量不吃醋。”

“什么叫尽量不吃醋啊，挺有意思。”

“虽说我没去过几次你的演出，但是我多少知道，就你这么张英俊帅气的小脸蛋有多少人是冲着你的人来看演出的。这么一算，我情敌好多啊。”

“切，你以为来听我演出的人都像你这么肤浅吗？再说也是你是好多人的情敌好吗。”

Seimei也没再反驳，这小东西前脚刚说自己不是明星偶像不在乎人气后脚就暗戳戳默认自己很受欢迎还真是有意思，他看了一眼iwatch，时候确实不早了，按理说叙一应该相当疲惫了才是，却还吊着一股精神跟自己聊天，也真是辛苦他了。

“好好，我承认我肤浅了。我还是认真准备了情人节礼物的，但是现在不是最好的时间，要辛苦你先在车上休息一会儿了，一会儿我叫你好不好？”

“当真吗？什么礼物这么神秘兮兮的。”叙一在seimei胸前找了个舒服的位置，他知道seimei的礼物向来有花样，但确实困意来了，便打了个哈欠说道，“那到了时间记得叫我吧，我真的要困死了。”

Seimei则轻轻拍着叙一的后背，像是哄婴儿睡觉的节奏，自从交往初他这么哄叙一还是两个人为一件小事起了点争执，seimei无意发现这样做能让叙一的情绪安稳下来，如此一来便习惯了这个动作。他一边轻拍着一边也觉得自己挺反常，这种极度需要耐心维持的习惯他是怎么坚持下来的，奈何睡在他臂弯里的人实在太过乖巧，让他忘记了这个动作本身的乏味。他定了一个闹钟，随后也闭上了眼准备稍微睡一下。

叙一一早是被seimei起身的动作弄醒的，昨晚那场有些激烈的情事外加不太舒服的睡眠环境令他多少还有些起床气，但半梦半醒间好像记起seimei说过要叫他起来，他趴在seimei身上还没睁开眼睛，明显带着睡意的声音问道，“这就到时间了吗？” 

seimei轻轻把人扶起来，柔声说道，“起来啦，看过了日出我就送你回去，你再好好睡一觉。”

“日出？”叙一这才明白过来为什么昨天seimei说时机不对，便也知道这次的礼物惊喜点再哪里了，虽说他困的厉害，但还是努力睁开眼睛，可浑身没力气，也顾不上什么面子，两手搭在seimei的肩膀上，小声说道，“我没力气，你抱我下去好不好……”

“你这会儿倒忘了不好意思了。” Seimei觉得刚睡醒毫无抵抗力的叙一可爱的不行，一边帮他穿了外套，开了车门把人抱下了车。

西雅图地处西海岸，冬季气候温和，但体感温度还是低的，seimei便把自己的外套脱下来给叙一穿上。叙一吹了凉风睡意倒也没了七七八八，稍微舒展了一下筋骨后才注意到自己身上多出来的一件外套只穿了一件单薄衬衫的seimei，“我自己的外套就挺暖和的，你还是多穿一件吧。”说着就要把seimei的外套脱下来。

Seimei从背后抱住叙一，在他耳边轻声说道，“不打紧，你穿着，我抱着你，你暖和了我也暖和了。”

叙一被这有些肉麻的话搞得有些不好意思，却又忘了自己刚刚半梦半醒缠着seime抱自己下车的行径，便搓了搓手觉得掌心有些暖意后才附上Seimei微凉的手。

“我读书的时候住的地方大概在那个位置。”伴随着西海岸的第一缕阳光，seimei朝一个方向指了指，“期末前通宵看书或是实习晚班回家的时候都能顺便看一看日出。虽说我看了日出全然没有开始新的天的想法，只想一觉睡死过去，但是看得多了也觉得挺美的。”

“抱歉，我是个理科生，真是想不出什么合适的词来描述。正式工作后，若是下了夜班又没什么事，也会拐个弯过来看看。我15岁的时候就来了这个城市，到现在虽然谈不上多喜欢它，但呆久了自然也有了些感情，就像这日出一样，一开始不在乎后来也觉得挺珍贵了。怎么样，喜欢吗？” Seimei靠在叙一脸颊旁轻轻问道。

“喜欢，当然喜欢了。”叙一握着seimei的手，“晴明，真的很谢谢你愿意把你最珍惜的东西分享给我。” 

“对了，为了防止你日后说我搞些不实在的，我还是准备了实在的东西的。” Seimei从穿在叙一身上的外套口袋里摸出了一个红色的小礼盒，“来，打开看看？”

盒子里是Cartier经典款Juste un clou 钉子手镯，叙一平日里为了演出方便基本不戴什么首饰，但从小在家也耳闻目染，多少懂一些，一看牌子就知道是份贵重的礼物，他转身很是认真的对seimei说，“是不是有点太贵重了？”

Seimei听闻没直接回答，取了手镯帮叙一戴上，“记得你手腕比较细，就刻意挑小了一号，还真是准了。就知道你戴着会很好看。”

叙一看着这手镯，再瞧了瞧眼前的人，真是不知道再说什么好。感动？幸福？这些都不能形容他的感受，此时无比感激上天让他遇到了眼前这个人，这个人带给他的温暖与动容是他从未体验过的。就算每次都要跨越大半个地球才能相见，他也仍心存感激。他相信，这个人是他一直在寻找的那个soulmate，从他们四目相对的第一眼他便知道了。

“亲爱的，Happy Valentine’s day.” seimei轻轻吻了他的恋人，这虽说是他这些年正儿八经过的一个这么具有仪式感的情人节，他多少觉得有些疲倦，但为眼前这个人，他觉得是值得的。

他的恋人回吻了他，随后在他耳边轻轻说了句，“I love you.” 

以前可真没觉得这句老生常谈的“I love you”有这么动听呢，seimei同叙一接吻的时候这么想着，西雅图的日出还真是挺好看的。


End file.
